jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Pharaoh
The Pirate Pharaoh is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a legendary pirate pharaoh who was sealed deep within the Never Land Desert long ago.He is voiced by Aasif Mandvi. Background History According to the legend revealed by the Pirate Mummy, the Pirate Pharaoh once ruled over Pharaoh Valley with cruelty, magic, and despised intruders into his kingdom. While the Pharaoh is arrogant and intimidating it is later revealed that he is actually a kind and prideful ruler of the Never Nile before being sealed away by the wicked Queen Patra Cleo before she locked all the waters of the Never Nile away in a mountain. Personality The Pirate Pharaoh is very arrogant, egotistical and vain boasting his power and lording his title as Pharaoh over everyone, thinking very little of the feelings of others at times. Even after reconciling with Jake and his crew during his debut he still thinks somewhat little of them despite the numerous times the young pirates have to help him. He believes as pharaoh all who reside within the Never Land Desert most follow his command without question. When refused he can be short-tempered and even threatening using force to those who refuse him as seen in the episode "Mummy First Mate" when the Pirate Mummy decline the Pharaoh's offer to be his first-mate and joining him on his treasure hunt. Powers and Abilities With the power of his magical crook and flail the Pirate Pharaoh can bring dead back to life, as seen when Cubby accidentally restores the pharaoh back to life in his debut. Later the Pirate Pharaoh would use the crook and flail to bring his familiar Otaa back to life but also give life to a sphinx and a Anubis statue. The pharaoh also has the power to summon giant scarabs and create powerful sandstorms. Roles in the series The Pirate Pharaoh first appeared in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh ", he is accidentally awakened by Jake and his crew. At first, the pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes that he was finally free and wish to set his eye upon the Never Nile but since his time sealed away, the pharaoh was shocked to see that Pharaoh's Valley was nothing but a baron wasteland. After Jake and his crew defeated the Pharaoh's Anubis from destroying a mountain. The Pirate Pharaoh asked why Jake and his forces are so bent on stopping him. They accused the pharaoh for being evil. But the Pirate Pharaoh reveals he isn't evil and only wishes to restore the waters of the Never Nile to the Pharaoh's Valley, Jake and his crew felt sorry for accusing the Pirate Pharaoh of being a villain and decided to help him restore the Never Nile to apologize for their mistake, Jake and his crew learned you shouldn't judge people by how they look or what they are. The Pirate Pharaoh reappears in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", Otaa's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie 's bottle and releases him. Otaa was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master. Dread inform Otaa he lost his power and can't help. Otaa soon loses interest in the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side. Later with the assistant of Skorpio the Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and flail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert. The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the loss of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggests getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread. The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Skorpio out of his kingdom. The Pirate Pharaoh in the reappears in the episode "Mummy First Mate". The Pharaoh barges into the Pirate Mummy's tomb for the Mummy demanding he become his first mate, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating. But the Pharaoh refuses to let the Mummy get away from helping him find a magical elixir that can make his pyramid grow hidden within the desert. Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *In the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!" it is revealed that the Pirate Pharaoh suffers from Arachnophobia (a fear of scorpions/spiders), he is the second character to share the phobia the first being Captain Hook in the episode "Big Bug Valley!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Royalty Category:Pirates Category:Kings